Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution (TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia's Style) Preview Clip 3: The Lost Island (Version 2).
Here is preview clip 3 of Thomas on the Island, searching for the first mask in Thomas 2: The Great Escape!/Thomas 2: Revolution by TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia. Cast *Thomas as Rayman *Den, Dart, Norman, Paxton, and Sidney as The Robo-Pirates *Harold as Murfy Transcript Part 1 *(Ajax, No. 6435, a G.W.R. Pannier Tank Engine, arrives, hauling seven coaches, with Duncan piloting the engine, and Thomas riding in the cabin before he jumps out and shoots a cage to free a fimilar spirit. Thomas walks onto an island and gets attacked by Den, Dart, and Norman, who jump up and surprise him by shooting their guns at him, but as their shots miss Thomas, who takes out activates his light blue lightsaber and his yellow lightsaber, only to get hurt a bit, Thomas takes out all three pirates by poking Den in the belly, cutting off Dart's hand, and cutting a wound on Norman's leg, before he switches off and puts away his two lightsabers) *Thomas: Phew! (grabs a red lum and climbs up, collecting two more yellow lums, but takes out his two pistol guns and shoots at Paxton and Sidney right on their arms, that they fall, groaning in pain, and getting knocked out by Thomas's feet, that kick them. Thomas quickly goes out of the cave, flies down to get four more yellow lums, then goes back to the front of the cave, that he was at, and dives into the water to swim while grabbing some air bubbles and three more yellow lums and five red lums, shoots a cage to save a fimilar spirit, grabs two more yellow lums, and swims back to where he was) *(Thomas climbs up a ladder to get two more yellow lums, hops onto another platform, grabbing a green lum and getting another yellow lum, only to fall into the water, pop out, and spit the water out, before he jumps back out of the water and dries himself off by shaking himself. He races up the stairs to get another yellow lum, only to find a cannon that he needs to come back to later, goes down the stairs, force grips Den, and force throws into the sea after he got his belly fixed. Thomas runs down the stairs, but takes out and activates his two lightsabers, then fights with Dart, Norman, and Paxton, who had just got their hand, arm, and aided, but activate their red lightsabers and fight with Thomas, who does the same thing to them. Thomas deactivates his two lightsabers and puts them back on his belt. He runs up the right path to get a yellow lum, picks up a keg and throws it at the right door, runs through the right corridor, and sees a magic sphere) *Toby: Ah, Thomas! Here's a magic sphere. To grab it, stand in front of it. You can throw it in the air by pressing the X button. And you can throw it in front of you by pressing the B button. Put the spheres onto their same bases, and the temple doors will open. But if you lose one, go back where you last held it... ...and I'm sure you'll find it there again. (waves good luck and flees while Thomas grabs the yellow sphere, goes back out, and throws it onto its yellow base. Thomas quickly grabs another keg, brings it to the left door, and throws it at the patch to break down the door on the left, runs through the hallway, grabs blue sphere, brings it back out, and throws it onto its blue base. The temple doors open by surprise, only for Thomas to jump back, astonished, before he looks pleased that he runs through the hallway, runs up the stairs to get ten more yellow lums, and walks through a hole, only to leave) Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:TheLastDisneyToon and Toonmbia Category:Toonmbia Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoofs Category:Rayman Video Game Spoof Category:Upcoming Movie Spoof